Woolharur Quay
The small fishing and trading town of Woolharur Quay is located on the North Eastern side of the continent of Iness in an area known as the Blossoming Belt. Woolharur Quay is separated by The River Wool that runs through its center. Woolharur Quay is known for its trade of a popular local commodity Neritus Berries which are only found in this small part of the world. Description Geography Woolharur Quay is a small trading town on the eastern side of Iness. The River Wool flows through its center into (insert Sea here). Woolharur Quay is a small town but manages very well; it is strategically located on eastern shores of the Blossoming Belt, a large strip of greenbelt land within the continent of Iness. Overview Woolharur Quay was founded in the 4E 13 after the events of the Chasmal Tear. The town is small, despite the fact that it has a rich trading heritage and has many commodities within it. The town is completely self-sufficient, growing its own produce as well as hunting and fishing for meat. Trade is made up mostly of its rare Neritus Berry, a small fruit that is known only to grow in this small part of the world, a large export to surrounding towns and continents. While the town is not walled, due to its location within the blossoming belt it rarely has issue from attacking forces. That being said a small well trained militia is situated within Woolharur Quay in case of such an event, led my Silver Dragon Knight, Stirling Tafft. Points of Interest Inns * Golden Giant - Owner: Giselle Wade, Female Half-Elf * Roaring Mug. Owner: Helen Kimberley, Female Human * Crossed Fish. Owner: Thea Stoutale, Female Dwarf Stores * Blacksmith: Sword & Forge - Owner: Damien Whispermouse, Male Halfling * Blacksmith: Anvils Heart - Owner: Nordak Helcral, Male Dwarf * Alchemist: Hugh's Elixirs - Owner: Hugh Redfield, Male Human * Jeweler: Ruby Sigil - Owner: Ivellios Amakiir, Male Elf * Enchanter: The Teller's Power - Owner: Ella Clayton, Female Human * General Store: Cat Tail Store - Owner: Eva Fulton, Female Human * General Store: Ralf's Basilisk - Owner: Ralf Alston, Male Human Other * Ghostbridge: One of the two bridges in Woolharur and located closest to the harbour. Ghostbridge received its name from the old wives tales that have spread throughout the town around the bridge being haunted by spirits and being able to hear the whispers of spirits while on the bridge at night. Clerics and priests have confirmed there are no spirits there but the stories continue to be spread and the name has stuck. * Kings End: The more affluent area of Woolharur, most of its residents are business owners and merchants that own ships and caravans that deal in trading goods from North Harbour to the surrounding towns and cities. * Hidden Hill: This raised area of Woolharur was once much higher but over time and as the town has grown the ground has been levelled out. But beneath this area is a large cavernous chamber and underground lake that feeds into the harbour. This area is used primarily for storage, many of the shops above have cellar access. Public access is restricted. A large majority of the towns artisans can be found in the town above this area. * Whiteford: The second of the two bridges of Woolharur. This bridge is actually used as an additional farmers market and is the place in town to find food products. While the main market square offers an assortment of trade goods and small businesses, Whiteford Bridge is where you get your food. Here you can find all manner of products, from freshly caught fish, Neritus Berries, farmers produce and much more. * The House: The House is where the council meets, and unofficial town hall where all important matters are settled. This large manor house acts as a town hall, court of law, conference center and functions as the hub of all official business conducted within Woolharur. * Cattle Harbour: Cattle Harbour is home to most of Woolharur’s working class citizens. Racial tensions are prompentant here often between the Dwarves of Woolharur and the other races that make their homes in this area. * North Harbour: This harbour of Woolharur is used for merchant and transport ships. North Harbour is a hub of activity for sailors and travellers. * Hot Cliff: The Hot Cliff is where Wollharur’s lighthouse based. Not a traditional lighthouse but instead a large stone plinth which is kept lit by the heart of a fire elemental that is buried within the cliff. This heart gives off heat to the surrounding area warming the cliffs and giving them their name. Deep beneath the cliffs is an old abandoned Dwarven outpost from the Third Era, within the outpost is The Heart Forge. Notable NPCs A Council of Four. This small council is made up of 4 influential people within the town. * Gurdis Morigak, Female Dwarf - Head of the guild of traders. Mostly focused on trade and prosperity. Gurdis tends to spend most of her time at the dockside, meeting and talking with merchant ships and brokering trade agreements. * Gubrash Alfonso, Male Half-Orc - Voice of the commoners. Owns most of the farmland and keeps a close eye on commerce. Knows the Chesters well and has the utmost respect for them. Gubrash is a hard working gruff individual but has the common people's best interests at heart. * Frouse Tarkelby, Male Gnome - Head priest of “Seotl” within the town. Ensures the town stays in line with the God Seotl’s teachings. The church of Seotl can be found near Whiteford bridge and is welcome to all who wish to donate or are in need of help. Was recently involved with an incident around the disappearance of five children which the Party assisted with. * Teegan Tafft, Female Human - Leading magical practitioner within town with an interest in history. Came to Woolharur with her husband Stirling. Teegans focus is that of politics with Woolharur Quay and has recently started working with the Party to resolve minor and major issues in town. Teegan is friendly and caring, looking out for and protecting those that cannot do so for themselves. Category:Towns Category:Iness